Seven (Tri version)
Seven tri is the second ending song for the Digimon Adventure tri. It is the remixed version of the original Seven sung by the original author Koji Wada. Lyrics |-|Japanese= 少し変わった 景色の中で 特別じゃない 強さを知った いつか見た夢 どこかで感じた声 嘘じゃない 全てを受けとめ このまま このまま 続くのだろう 戻りたい キモチのままで 泣いたって 笑ったって 変わらないことがある だけど 信じた手と手を つないで歩いてく 何だって 出来るように なれるよ時の中で だから 信じた手と手を つないで歩いてく Oh seven try to be free (always try to be free) Oh seven try to be free (believe in you) 寂しさに似た 不思議なキモチ とまどいながら 流れるように 想い出すように 遠くを見つめたまま ちいっぽけな勇気 にぎりしめ このまま このまま 続けるのさ 帰りたい キモチのままで 泣いたって 笑ったって 変わらないことがある だけど 信じた手と手を つないで歩いてく 何だって 出来るように なれるよ時の中で だから 信じた手と手を つないで歩いてく Oh seven try to be free (always try to be free) Oh seven try to be free (believe in you) Oh seven try to be free (always try to be free) Oh seven try to be free (believe in you) |-|Romanized= Sukoshi kawatta keshiki no naka de Tokubetsu ja nai tsuyosa o shitta Itsuka mita yume doko ka de kanjita koe Uso ja nai subete o uketome Kono mama kono mama tsuzuku no darou Modoritai KIMOCHI no mama de Naitatte warattatte kawaranai koto ga aru Dakedo shinjita te to te o tsunaide aruiteku Nan datte dekiru you ni nareru yo toki no naka de Dakara shinjita te to te o tsunaide aruiteku Oh seven try to be free (always try to be free) Oh seven try to be free (believe in you) Sabishisa ni nita fushigina KIMOCHI Tomadoi nagara nagareru you ni Omoidasu you ni tooku o mitsumeta mama Chippokena yuuki nigirishime Kono mama kono mama tsuzukeru no sa Kaeritai KIMOCHI no mama de Naitatte warattatte kawaranai koto ga aru Dakedo shinjita te to te o tsunaide aruiteku Nan datte dekiru you ni nareru yo toki no naka de Dakara shinjita te to te o tsunaide aruiteku Oh seven try to be free (always try to be free) Oh seven try to be free (believe in you) Oh seven try to be free (always try to be free) Oh seven try to be free (believe in you) |-| English= In a slightly strange scenery We knew a strength that wasn't special The dream we had someday, the voice we felt somewhere It's not a lie that we'll take everything Can we continue on like this, like this? Still with the feeling of wanting to go back Even if we cried, even if we laughed, there are things that won't change But we believed, and we'll join our hands and walk As if we can be able do anything amidst time So we believed, and we'll join our hands and walk Oh seven try to be free (always try to be free) Oh seven try to be free (believe in you) The mysterious feeling that resembled loneliness Was as if drifting while confused As if remembering, we stared into the distance Tightly gripping onto our tiny courage We can continue on like this, like this Still with the feelings of wanting to return Oh seven try to be free (always try to be free) Oh seven try to be free (believe in you) Oh seven try to be free (always try to be free) Oh seven try to be free (believe in you) Video Category:Digimon Adventure tri. Category:Music Category:Adventure Music